Le petit chien rouge qui chaperonne le loup
by jimiilolita
Summary: Ils se se promenaient dans les bois, le loup y était aussi, son chien se désespérait, et puis tout a dégénéré, une cuite, une gueule de bois et des draps de soie. KibaxShino mais le héros, c'est Akamaru!
1. promenons nous dans les bois

Base : Naruto

Genre : humour, parodie de conte (?!) et PWP assumé alors, ne cherchez pas l'histoire, y'a pas d'histoire, POV d'Akamaru

Statut : en cours. trois chapitres prévus.

Pairing : KibaxShino ! Avant y'a une tentative misérable de KibaxAkamaru, mais la SPA nous a menacé d'un procès si on le faisait.

Rating : M, pasque y'a plein de groooos moooots rhoooo !

Disclamer : Ouiiiii Graaaand Maaaîîîître Sacréééé du Cuuulte du Mangaaaa Diviiinnn KISHIIIMOOOTOOO c'est toi et toi seul qui a su créer et donner vie à ton image à tous nos héros préférés ! (Ça change rien, j'en veux un quand même) et la petite merdeuse en rouge est de Perrault (qui l'a piquée au folklore, alors on est quitte).

**Le petit chien rouge qui chaperonne le loup  
**

_« Promenons-nous dans les bois, pendant que le loup n'y est pas, si le loup y était, il nous mangerait, mais comme il n y' est pas, il nous mangera pas. »_

_Traditionnel populaire. _

**

* * *

Épisode 1 : Promenons nous dans les bois… **

- Vas-y, MARQUAGE DU TERRITOIRE !

L'attaque la moins sexy de tout Konoha (pour les autres villages, je ne sais pas, mais j'imagine qu'il y a pas grand-chose de pire comme attaque que de pisser sur l'adversaire), et il faut que ça soit celle dans laquelle j'excelle. Remarquez, je suis un chien. Ma vie est guidée par l'idée de pisser plus haut que tous les autres.

Et mon crétin de maître que ça fait rire comme un pourri ! Faut dire que c'est un mec, lui aussi sa vie est destinée à pisser plus haut et/ou plus loin que les autres. Pas consciemment, mais les chiens sentent ces choses là.

Enfin, dans les bois, l'avantage c'est que personne n'est là pour le voir s'extasier de ce que j'arrive à projeter cette « attaque » à plus de dix mètres. Déjà qu'il ne passe pas pour un être particulièrement fin ou délicat, là ce serait la totale.

C'est que, voyez-vous, mon maîmaître adoré, il est complètement timbré.

Non, je ne me plains pas, j'ai une belle vie de chien ninja, il me nourrit tous les soirs, je peux dormir dans son lit et il ne me tabasse même pas quand je le mords pour rigoler (il aurait du mal, aussi, je fais vingt kilos de plus que lui, maintenant). Non, je ne me plains pas, mais j'ai tout de même parfois l'impression que je suis tombé entre les mains du gars le plus débile de Konoha.

Enfin dans son entourage proche, y'a pas pire.

Ha, si, peut-être Naruto, mais lui il est hors catégorie.

Bon, voilà, mon problème, dans ma vie de chien, c'est la connerie de mon maître.

- AKAMARU !!! T'ES OU ?

Et cette manie qu'il a de gueuler à tous vents ! Personne n'est sourd, merde !

- On est des bêtes, mon ptit chien !

Et ces surnoms à la con, on dirait qu'il parle à sa petite amie ! (Inexistante jusqu'à ce jour, je vous rassure, aucune fille saine d'esprit n'est restée plus de trois jours avec lui) mais je l'ai prévenu, le jour où il m'appelle « ma caille » ou « mon lapin », je lui donne une voix de fille pour le restant de ses jours.

- Ouaich ! j'suis trop fort !

Et ce côté frimeur-j'me-la-pète-à-longueur-de-journée, c'est insupportable de voir à quel point il se prend pour le mec le plus doué du coin, alors qu'il sait pertinemment que c'est juste un boulet qui entraîne son chien à pisser le plus loin.

- Tu sais ce qu'on fait ce soir ?

_Moi, je dors, toi tu fais ce que tu veux._

- Raté mon gros ! Ce soir c'est l'anniversaire d'Inooooo !

_Ho ben ça alors._ Dire que j'en ai rien à foutre est un puissant euphémisme. Je suis un chien, compter les années est à mes yeux une des activités les plus connes du monde.

- Et on fait une fête spéciale dans les bois pour ça. Avec feu de camp et bière à volonté !

Là encore, rien à secouer, parce que vous savez, moi la bière.... bof quoi.

- On peut pas rater ça mon p'tit chien !

Au temps pour la compréhension animal/humain.

Bref, devinez qui est bourré comme une outre, en train de danser la macarena en calebute autour du joyeux feu de camp sous les éclats de rire alcoolisés de ses petits camarades... oui c'est bien lui ! Bravo.

Moi, je me suis niché entre les jambes de Hinata (raah non ! À quoi vous pensez encore, bande de pervers !), elle me gratouille la tête, bien contente de m'avoir comme excuse pour ne pas devoir danser avec les autres.

Shino, pas très loin, participe aussi en esprit mais non en corps à la liesse générale, avachi à côté de Shikamaru qui baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Faut dire aussi que la soirée est déjà pas mal avancée. Déjà les plus téméraires des tourtereaux de l'assemblée se sont égarés dans les bois environnants. Rien qu'à voir l'air scandalisé du cousin Hyuga quand il hasarde son regard du côté des bois, on devine qu'il y a de l'occupation interdite aux mineurs dans l'air.

Kibounet, hermétique à l'ambiance de printemps, continue à se trémousser langoureusement (ou presque) au son de la musique. C'est pas plus mal. La dernière fois qu'une folie copulative l'a saisit, il a failli violer une marchande de soupe. Et s'est fait tabasser par le mari de celle-ci.

Ça fait tout de même tard cette histoire là !

-Heu... Kiba... il se fait tard.

Ha cette Hinata, toujours là quand il le faut !

- Laisse-le.

Ha ce Shino, toujours le mot pour rire !

- Akamaru s'en occupera.

Quel boute en train ce monstrueux dompteur d'insecte ! Moi, m'occuper de ce... de mon maître ! Quelle bonne blague. Bourré, il pèse trois fois mon poids, il gigote plus qu'une pucelle qui se fait violer, et il tape bien plus fort si j'essaye de le mordre. En deux mots, pas question.

Tous les dieux sont avec nous, puisque le danseur bourré décide qu'il en marre de danser... seul.

- Allez ! Hina, viens-là.

Avant qu'il ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, il se retrouve par terre, le nez dans les restes d'un paquet de chips décédé. Derrière lui, fier, droit, sûr de lui, le cousin qui le foudroie du regard.

- Ne pose jamais tes sales pattes sur Hinata.

Et, tel un homme des cavernes, il saisit la pauvre jeune fille au bord des larmes, lui broie le bras et déclare noblement :

- On rentre à la maison, Hinata.

C'est triste à dire, mais je suis bien content qu'il l'ait ramenée (et qu'il se soit tiré par la même occasion) : il y a tellement de choses indignes des yeux pures des jeunes filles qui vont se passer ce soir-là. Comme (un exemple au hasard), Sakura qui vient planquer entre deux sacs une petite culotte empruntée à... à Ino, puisque cette dernière déboule, furieuse, en hurlant que c'est pas drôle que « putain les aiguilles de pin ça arrache ». S'ensuit une explication édifiante de Sakura qui prétend que si elle faisait pipi debout, elle n'aurait jamais pu lui piquer le sous-vêtement en question. Avec mise en pratique.

Je matte d'un œil distrait, tout en lêchouillant le front de mon maître bien aimé et à moitié dans les vapes, Kiba sort sa tête du sol, et Shino a l'air de s'emmerder comme un rat crevé au fond d'une cave.

Les filles étant parties pisser plus loin « dans la rivière ! » a gueulé Sakura, « ouaaaa génial dans la rivière ! » a confirmé son amie, bref, Shino tente aussi de prendre la poudre escampette.

- Grrroarr, fais-je, pour lui signifier qu'un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue.

- Laisse-le ici, il va cuver.

Je ne suis pas loin de lui donner raison. Mais franchement, je ne peux pas faire ça à mon pauvre imbécile de maître. S'il n'en reste qu'un ce sera moi. Et donc, je retourne lui laper le visage. Et, croyez-moi ou pas, il a l'air d'aimer ça !

Mais c'est qu'il reprend du poil de la bête la Kibounet ! Mais aussi, comment faire autrement : un chien, c'est l'animal le plus fidèle du monde, il vous aime quoique vous fassiez, il peut vous lécher le visage même si vous puez le sake bon marché. Le meilleur ami de l'homme, une fois conquis, vous est d'une fidélité sans borne, une tendresse, une affection, un amour infini. Tout ça, seul un chien pourra vous le donner. Et ce, même si vous êtes le pire des salauds. Alors sincèrement, comment ne pas craquer, comment ne pas se sentir mieux, se sentir plus vivant lorsque votre fidèle compagnon est auprès de vous ?

Pour preuve, il me sourit, montre les dents, et renifle. Pour finir par entourer mon cou de ses bras, fourrer sa tête dans ma fourrure... et se moucher dedans au passage. J'ai envie de le mordre !

D'ailleurs..._ continues et je te mords !_

- Meuh tu ferais pas ça.... mon gros chien ?

Et voilà-t-y pas qu'il me plante ses petites dents misérables d'humain dans le cou ? Il est con comme un manche de pioche ce gars !

Et c'est parti ! En fait, quand il m'attaque, c'est le signe que la bagarre peut commencer. On se jette par terre, on se roule dans la poussière, on a de la terre partout, moi dans mes poils, lui dans ses vêtements (dans le seul vêtement qu'il a gardé en fait... ça doit gratter !). Gnarg ! ça c'est de la baston, parfois j'y met même des coups de griffes ou de crocs à droite à gauche, pas trop non, plus, le but est pas s'entretuer. Là, ça commence comme d'habitude, et puis… ça dégénère.

Surtout que là, pour le coup, il est rond comme une queue de pelle. Au début, je met son relâchement sur le compte de l'ivresse et puis.... ben qu'est-ce qu'il me fait ?

_Ben v'là autre chose._

Il se colle à moi... comme on ne devrait jamais coller son chien. _Ho Kiba ! On se reprend !_ Autant pisser dans un violon. Ce type, je comprend pourquoi il ne garde aucune copine : il est devenu beaucoup trop chien-loup pour elles. S'il se frotte sur elles comme il est en train de se branler sur moi, c'est sûr qu'il est parti pour être célibataire à vie !

_C'est vrai ça._

Bon aller, fini de déconner. Un bon coup de patte dans les côtes, normalement il devrait se décoller.

- Ah- Mmmmm viens mon chien.

_Heu… Kiba… hem…_

- GRRRR !!!

Okay ! Il est en manque sévère. Je l'avais déjà vu baver sur des filles, voir une ou deux fois faire le voyeur (tout le monde le fait, y'a pas de mal) mais là ça tourne malsain.

J'exagère ?

Hé oh ! Je viens quasi de me faire violer par mon maître !

Je sais bien qu'il y a pas d'incompatibilité technique notoire entre nous mais tant qu'à faire, je préférais que notre relation reste platonique. Il a pas l'air des masses d'accord. Forcément, il est bourré comme une outre, il est en manque affectif sévère (je l'avais pas déjà dit ? Maintenant c'est fait), il est con comme un balais brosse et en plus, alors que tout le monde (ou presque) est heureux (ou presque) et en couple ce soir (ou presque), il se sent seul et malheureux, il a besoin d'une paire de bras qui l'enlacent, d'une paire de fesses à tripoter et d'une paire de sein à palucher. Je ne peut lui donner ni les unes, ni les autres, juste un peu de chaleur animale. Vous me direz, la chaleur animale, ça commence à bien faire. C'est qu'il est plus collant qu'un post-it de liste de courses, lui.

Alors, ni une ni deux, retenez le truc : un bon coup de croc. Et bien placé s'il vous plait.

Et ben alors ? Ça lui fait autant d'effet qu'un pet de mouche !

Tout s'explique quand je parviens enfin à al décrocher en me secouant comme un épileptique : il ronfle tel un bienheureux qui cuve son vin. D'ailleurs, il cuve son vin.

Et puis, par terre, sur le petit coin de mousse où je l'ai traîné par le col, il recommence à se trémousser. Stratégiquement, je prends mes distances.

Ben c'est pas beau à voir tout ça. Vous voulez quand même savoir ? Quelle bande de pervers, je vous jure, c'est du propre la jeunesse de nos jours. Bon, puisque tout le monde insiste, je vais vous dresser le tableau.

Le gars est en caleçon jaune à pois gris, il s'est alangui sur le lit de mousse comme un princesse dans des draps de soie. Une main qui agrippe un bout de mousse comme elle peut, nerveusement, brutalement, agressivement ; une autre main qui se fraye un chemin vers le Sud, sans délicatesse ni sensualité, sans tendresse ni douceur, juste un réflexe conditionné, un geste brusque et torride. Un va et vient mécanique mais toujours aussi plaisant (pas à voir, je vous assure), quelques coups de hanches bien sentis et le voilà qui se met à trembler de partout. Il transpire, il frissonne, il halete, se tord dans tous les sens. Et bientôt, une troisième couleur vient se rajouter à son calebute. Bravo l'artiste. Et puis, cerise sur le gâteau à la crème, il murmure d'une voix rauque, certainement très sexy pour les humain, complètement ridicule pour nous autres canins « ha vas-y encore, c'est bon ».

Il doit se trouver une fille, et vite. Ça commence à devenir urgent.

Voilà, ma mission : trouver une petite amie à mon maîmaître adoré, non pour son bien être ou parce qu'il est tellement gentil que j'ai envie de lui faire plaisir mais parce que je commence vraiment à craindre pour ma virginité. Oui, je sais, je devrais faire des petits chiots et vite mais il ne me lâche pas d'une semelle.

Mais pour l'heure, je lui trouve d'abord une couverture pour le couvrir avant de me coucher à mon tour pas trop loin du feu, histoire de ne pas crever de froid dans ce qui reste de la nuit.

Demain est un autre jour, et encore heureux, parce qu'un autre jour celui-ci, je n'en veux plus jamais.

A SUIVRE...


	2. pendant que le loup y est pas

Base : Naruto

Genre : humour, parodie de conte (?!) et PWP assumé alors, ne cherchez pas l'histoire, y'a pas d'histoire, POV d'Akamaru

Statut : en cours. trois chapitres prévus.

Pairing : KibaxShino ! Avant y'a une tentative misérable de KibaxAkamaru, mais la SPA nous a menacé d'un procès si on le faisait.

Rating : M, pasque y'a plein de groooos moooots rhoooo !

Disclamer : Ouiiiii Graaaand Maaaîîîître Sacréééé du Cuuulte du Mangaaaa Diviiinnn KISHIIIMOOOTOOO c'est toi et toi seul qui a su créer et donner vie à ton image à tous nos héros préférés ! (Ça change rien, j'en veux un quand même) et la petite merdeuse en rouge est de Perrault (qui l'a piquée au folklore, alors on est quitte).

**Le petit chien rouge qui chaperonne le loup  
**

_« Promenons-nous dans les bois, pendant que le loup n'y est pas, si le loup y était, il nous mangerait, mais comme il n y' est pas, il nous mangera pas. »_

_Traditionnel populaire. _

**

* * *

Épisode 2 : ...pendant que le loup n'y'est pas... **

- Grmpf gueule de bois.

Première réaction du matin... de la journée plutôt, parce que le matin est déjà loin. Réaction prévisible et lucide. Il a l'air d'avoir un orchestre symphonique qui répète sous son crâne, le pauvre. Je lui dirais bien qu'il n'a que ce qu'il mérite mais...

- Akamaru… t'es où ?

_Mon maîmaître adoréééééééé !_

Oui, je suis très con. Mais je suis un chien. Et quand mon maître m'appelle, je ne peux pas lui faire la gueule.

Je lui saute dessus (en évitant le ventre, pas envie de me prendre le vomi dans la gueule) et lui lape allégrement la face. J'y peux rien, c'est l'instinct. C'est redoutable. C'est la même chose qui fait gambader les lapins au printemps... redoutable, vous dis-je.

- On est où mon chien ?

_Ben, là où on était hier._

- Ah ouais. C'est vrai je reconnais. Attend...

Il se redresse, se tient le ventre à deux mains, se met à quatre pattes et soupire, il finit par se relever, de son regard suppliant il m'appelle et moi, comme je suis un bon chien, je m'exécute et vais le soutenir. Il se traîne misérablement vers les restes du feu de camp.

- Tu vas voir, c'est marrant !

_Je ne veux pas savoir. _

- Mais siii...

_Ben non. _

Qu'est-ce qui est marrant ? Techniquement, uriner dans les cendres. Effectivement, ça fume un peu et ça fait crépiter les braises qui restent. Mais après ça, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est assez drôle pour justifier son rire hystérique.

- T'as vu ça fait de la fumée !

_Ouais, terrible._

J'ai aussi terriblement envie de le laisser tomber bite la première dans les braises, mais ce serait salaud. Ceci dit, il est encore cuit : circonstance atténuante.

-Haaa ça fait du bien !

Pour le coup je suis d'accord, mais à mon avis, il aurait pu s'en passer, surtout quand il y a des gens dans le coin. Des gens... ce n'est pas peu dire.

- Kiba !

- Waoh ! Sensei ! Vous v'nez faire la fête !

Pendant que Kurenai l'engueule vertement, Asuma m'ébouriffe le crin.

- Il en rate pas une, lui.

- Arf !

- Bon chien. Tu vas devoir le reconduire chez lui et il va se coucher.

- Arf !

Kurenai a saisi Kiba par le bras et lui indique d'un geste autoritaire la direction du village, histoire qu'il ne se perde pas en route.

- C'est bon, Kurenai,Akamaru va s'en occuper. On va chercher les autres maintenant.

J'attrape Kiba par la manche et me mets en route en rigolant intérieurement ; c'est donc une expédition « sauvetage des élèves fêtards » quelle belle mission de ninja !

Maintenant il pionce, roulé en boule au fond de son lit, il ronfle allégrement. J'ai réussi à le ramener chez lui sans qu'il se tape un seul poteau dans la gueule et comme récompense, j'ai le droit de vider le frigo ! Bref, pendant qu'il bave sur son oreiller, je boulote un reste de poulet froid à la mayonnaise pas mauvais du tout.

Et le voilà qui se met à baragouiner dans son sommeil. Typique de la cuite.

Et rien qu'à la voix qu'il a, je sais que ce dont il rêve est déconseillé à un public mineur.

-Mouiii !

Écœurant. Nous les chiens, avons une période de chaleur propice à l'accouplement ; de ce que j'ai vu du comportement humain, c'est qu'à partir de quatorze, quinze ans, ils sont prêt à l'accouplement à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Le problème restant le choix du partenaire. Parce que tout de même, on ne fait rien avec son chien, que diable ! Lui, il fantasme forcément sur quelqu'un. C'est obligatoire. Hier soir il a gémit un « vas-y c'est bon ». On ne dit pas « vas-y c'est bon » quand on s'imagine tout seul.

Il marmonne des trucs incompréhensibles, dans le tas je comprends encore des trucs interdits aux mineurs (mais je ne le dirai pas ici, y'a des mineurs !).

Et puis…

- Shinoooo !

Shino ? Quoi, Shino ? Il a quoi Shino ? Il a changé de rêve sans me prévenir ou bien... nan, c'est trop horrible !

Il _ rêve _ de _ Shino

Un gros pervers ! Mon cher maître est un sale pervers qui après avoir essayé de se taper son propre chien, cherche encore à mettre son coéquipier dans son lit ( et le mettre tout court) !

Et puis, faut voir ce qu'il lui trouve au Shino ! Personne ne dira qu'il est sexy ce gars ; l'homme invisible sous ses lunettes, la gouffa du gars fâché avec les brosses à cheveux, taciturne et chiant... et.... heu... D'accord, tant qu'on ne l'a pas vu en calbute dans les vestiaires, c'est un type tout sauf attirant. Après la vision du Shino se déshabillant pour la douche après l'entraînement, on se dit que, tout compte fait, il est pas plus moche qu'un autre.

Ceci étant le point de vue d'un chien. Je sais que les canons de beauté varient d'une espèce à l'autre, mais même, je suis assez évolué pour reconnaître un laideron quand j'en vois un, et Shino n'est pas un laideron.

Ceci, me dis-je en attendant son réveil, est de la plus extrême gravité. Pas plus qu'on ne fraye entre espèces différentes, on ne s'accouple avec un spécimen du même sexe. Sinon, vous imaginez le bordel ?

Donc, dès son réveil, je me jette sur lui, façon couvre-lit, et me met à lui mordiller le nez. Ma façon à moi de dire que quelque chose ne va pas.

- Ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a Aka ?

- Graaoumf !

- Hein ? Je n'ai pas droit ? Pas le droit de quoi au fait ?

_Shino. _

- Ooh ! Quoi Shino ?

_Tu parles en dormant._

- Ah bon !

_Et tu rêves de Shino !_

- Ah bon ?

Je montre les crocs et grogne.

_Pas besoin de me le cacher. Je sens les hormones à cent mètres à la ronde. _

- Tant que ça ?

- Groaar !

- Ça va, ça va. Ben quoi, pourquoi j'aurais pas le droit de rêver de Shino ?

_Tu parles de ton coéquipier, d'un garçon, d'un ninja, de Shino, là !_

- Et alors ?

_Et alors c'est contre nature. Surtout ce genre de rêve. C'est Shino enfin !_

- Ben ouais ! Je me suis déjà tripoté en pensant à quelqu'un d'autre ?

_Tu veux la liste ? _

- Ouais ça va, j'ai compris. Mais cette fois c'est différent ! Je crois que je suis bel et bien mordu ce coup-ci. La preuve, c'est la première fois que j'en rêve deux nuits de suite !

_Mmh… tu sais que ce n'est pas normal d'être attiré par un garçon ?_

- Ben, toutes les filles le sont pourtant !

_Aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'es pas une fille ! Même si je peux t'arranger ça en « parties »._

- Pas touche, sale bête !

Et hop là ! C'est parti pour la bagarre. Je l'aime mon maîmaître quand il essaye de me mettre des gnons. Et qu'il y arrive pas. Finalement, il déclare forfait et qu'il va se doucher.

Je me sens obligé de préciser.

_Si tu te tripotes en pensant à lui, je viendrai couper l'eau chaude._

- Essaye un peu.

Mais je sais bien qu'il va le faire. Les bêtes sentent ces choses là. C'est embêtant ça, cette nouvelle tocade pour son coéquipier. Bon,faut dire qu'il a déjà eu le béguin pour Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Kurenai, Tenten... en fait, jusqu'à il y peu, tout ce qui était de sexe féminin trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Il y a même eu une (très courte) période de romance partagée avec Hinata, mais la famille s'y est opposée (surtout le cousin, en fait). Mais d'où ça sort cette manie de se taper un gars ?

- Tu peux pas comprendre, mon petit chien. C'est la nature. Fait-il en sortant de la salle de bain dans le plus simple appareil.

- Grr.

_Non, la nature, c'est mâle+femelle=reproduction. _

- Pas comme ça, c'est la nature j'ai besoin de me dépenser, faire de l'exercice.

_Fais du sport._

- Pas ce genre d'exercice, faut que je baise, mon lapin !

_Mon chien, je suis un chien._

- Ouais, si tu veux, mon petit canichou chéri, mais ça ne change rien à mon problème, faut que je met tape quelqu'un, ça fait trop longtemps, tout le monde a une copine, y'a que moi qui suis tout seul, dans les rues, l'âme en peine.

Quand il dit que tout le monde a une copine, c'est une exagération sans nom ; en fait, il n'y en a qu'un qui a une vraie copine, c'est Shikamaru, et sa copine, c 'est la grognasse à couettes. D'accord, elle est pas mal gaulée mais vu le caractère, ça vaut encore mieux d'être célibataire.

- Je veux une copine... ou baiser tous les soirs...

_Mais c'est deux choses très différentes ça !_

- Bon alors baiser. Mais j'ai besoin d'amour mon chien chéri. Je t'aime beaucoup mais ça remplace pas.

_Je ne veux pas savoir. _

- Et Shino, c'est un mec dans le fond. C'est plus facile de juste baiser avec un mec. Ensuite, le confort venant, il restera.

_Tu sais que tu es malade ? _

- Mais naan ! Tu comprends pas. Ça se contrôle pas ces choses là. Chez les humains on choisi pas une femelle parce qu'elle a le plus beau pelage, bon, un peu quand même, mais la base, c'est que tomber amoureux, c'est le hasard !

_Amoureux ?_

- Je ne suis pas amoureux de Shino.

_Encore heureux. _

- Mais il me plaît.

- Grrr !

- Et c'est le pur produit du hasard. Si j'y pouvais quelque chose, je serais resté sur Ino. Sauf que, vu comme ça marche mal avec les filles, je ne vois pas ce que je risque en essayant un mec.

_Le ridicule ?_

- Si ça tuait, le village serait désert.

_Bien vu. _

- Alors, j'ai ta bénédiction ?

_Tu rigoles !_

Mon Dieu, mon Dieu... c'est qu'il y croit en plus à son délire. Il faut bien admettre que son succès après des femelles, pardon, des filles, est très limité, voir inexistant. Mais est-ce pour autant une raison pour aller voir ailleurs ? Surtout que le Shino, avant qu'il lui cède un pouce de terrain, il va en couler de l'eau sous les ponts. Et puis, qu'est-ce qui lui dit qu'il ne va pas le faire bouffer par ses mouches à la moindre tentative ? Ça lui servira de leçon au moins.

Malheureusement, mille malheurs ! Malheur et déréliction ! On frappe à la porte. Kiba, toujours nu comme un vers, va ouvrir, râlant d'être dérangé dans son trip de vie heureuse avec son coéquipier.

Et qui est là ? Oui, vous aussi, vous pouvez maudire le destin. Une paire de Huyga et un Shino en retrait apparaissent dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Oups », fait Kiba.

« Hiiiiii ! » Fait Hinata.

« Tu vas mourir », font les yeux de Neji.

« .... » fait l'indéchiffrable Shino.

_Hin hin hin hin... _fais-je intérieurement.

- Salut, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

Hinata, les mains sur les yeux, murmure d'une toute petite voix.

- On s'inquiétait, comme tu n'étais plus ua feu de camp de matin.

- Wa merci mais tout va bien. Kurenai et Asuma ont fait une ronde tout à l'heure et Akamaru m'a ramené ici.

- Parfait. Allons-y, Hinata.

- Neji, il ne... hem... d'accord. Bonne journée, Kiba.

- Salut ! A plus ! Fait cet idiot en sortant dans le couloir, alors que le cousin « brother complex » traîne la pauvre petite vers la sortie, loin de cet antre de perversion.

Ce n'est qu'une fois hors de sa chambrette qu'il remarque son troisième visiteur.

- Shi... shino.

Ce dernier hoche la tête.

- Tu devrais t'habiller si tu sors.

- Mais... heu... ben... ouais.

- Salut.

- Attends !

L'homme invisible se tourne lentement. C'est moi où la nudité lui pose un problème moral ? Faut dire que ça expliquerait le costume intégral.

- Oui ?

- Tu fais quoi ce soir ?

- Non ! Il n'a pas osé !

_Kiba tu vas mourir !_

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour boire un verre.

Un haussement de sourcil suspicieux. J'arrive à deviner ses pensées d'ici : venant de la part d'un gars qui sort de cuite, l'invitation à boire un verre est un appel au crime.

- Je préviens Hinata alors ?

_Oui !_

- Heuu...

- Au moins pour t'excuser. C'est le moins que tu puisses faire.

- Ben d'accord alors.

_Yes !_

Le danger du tête à tête étant éloigné, j'entame une petite danse de joie sur le lit de Kiba, en hurlant à la mort.

- Il va bien Akamaru ?

- Il conteste mes choix de vie.

Ça n'a pas l'air de l'interpeller des masses, mais il hoche la tête, comme s'il comprenait.

- C'est dur d'avoir un chien réactionnaire chez soi.

- Réactionnaire ?

Là, cette fois il s'étonne un peu.

- Il a des mœurs de bonne sœur mon chien, question cul par exemple, il ne...

- Arwouarf ! Fais-je, avant qu'il n'aille plus loin.

- A ce soir alors, reprend Shino, pressé de partir. Chez Akane ?

- Okay !

Le rendez-vous dans le bar habituel des jeunes ninjas, ça éloigne sérieusement le rendez-vous amoureux. Ah qu'il est beau mon maîmaître, rouge comme un poivron, les chevaux en pétard et frémissant d'excitation.

- Toi ! T'es pas invité !

_Cause toujours. _

A SUIVRE...  
et puis des reviews, bordel ! quand on aime, on le dit ! (quand on n'aime pas, c'est pareil, ça fait avancer les auteurs !)


	3. si le loup y'était, il nous mangerait

Base : Naruto

Genre : humour, parodie de conte (?!) et PWP assumé alors, ne cherchez pas l'histoire, y'a pas d'histoire, POV d'Akamaru

Statut : en cours. trois chapitres prévus.

Pairing : KibaxShino ! Avant y'a une tentative misérable de KibaxAkamaru, mais la SPA nous a menacé d'un procès si on le faisait.

Rating : M, pasque y'a plein de groooos moooots rhoooo !

Disclamer : Ouiiiii Graaaand Maaaîîîître Sacréééé du Cuuulte du Mangaaaa Diviiinnn KISHIIIMOOOTOOO c'est toi et toi seul qui a su créer et donner vie à ton image à tous nos héros préférés ! (Ça change rien, j'en veux un quand même) et la petite merdeuse en rouge est de Perrault (qui l'a piquée au folklore, alors on est quitte).

**Le petit chien rouge qui chaperonne le loup  
**

_« Promenons-nous dans les bois, pendant que le loup n'y est pas, si le loup y était, il nous mangerait, mais comme il n' y est pas, il nous mangera pas. »_

_Traditionnel populaire. _

**

* * *

**

**Épisode 3 : si le loup y était, il nous mangerait **

Mais je l'accompagne quand même. D'une, il n'est pas né celui empêchera un chien de soixante quinze kilos de faire ce qu'il veut. De deux, ce crétin est capable de toutes les conneries du monde donc on veille au grain.  
Bien sûr, il ne se doute pas une seconde que je mettrai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'empêcher de se faire dévorer par des mouches ; rapport aux bébêtes que l'autre emmitouflé ne manquera pas de lâcher sur lui quand il essayera de le violer. Chemin faisant, mes soupçons se confirment dangereusement.  
- J'suis bien chaud, mon chienchien, on va se marrer ce soir !  
Hé ! Y'aura Hinata.  
- Justement.  
- Grrrrr ! (sale pervers)  
- Nan, je suis pas un pervers !  
- Grrrrrrr !  
- Okay, je pense qu'au cul et j'y pense tout le temps.  
Un regarde de gelée matinale de février se plante subitement sur nous. Shino qui était lui aussi sur le chemin de chez Akane, le bar à ninja du coin, et qui arrive au mauvais moment de la conversation. Il faut dire que depuis le temps qu'il traîne avec nous, Shino a parfaitement compris que lorsque Kiba dit des trucs très cons à voix haute je n'en pense pas moins.  
- Je répondais à Akamaru !  
- Ce à quoi vous passez votre temps, toi et ton clebs, ne me regarde absolument pas.  
Hé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire, l'homme invisible ? Comment est-ce qu'il a deviné ?  
- Hé ! Tu déconne ! J'suis pas degeu' à ce point là !  
En fait, si… mais seulement quand il est bourré. Pas convaincu le Shino.  
- Hinata doit être en train de convaincre Neji de la laisser sortir.  
- Dis-donc, ça ne s'arrange pas la liberté des femmes chez lui Hyuga.  
- Tu les as reçu à poil tout à l'heure, que veux-tu qu'il fasse ?  
- Ben... il pourrait profiter du spectacle.  
- Éventuellement.  
Le pauvre Shino soupire. Mon Dieu, qu'ai-je fais ? J'ai abandonné deux pauvres ninjas aux mains d'un pervers en manque de cul ! Et c'est dans un des pires lieux de perdition du secteur qu'ils se réunissent : le bar bien nommé « Chez Akane », tenu par une espèce de travelo borgne, dans lequel (le bar, pas le trav) se réunissent tous les ninjas pauvres du coin. Pauvres, parce que les prix sont sacrifiés et les clients aussi, vu parfois ce qu'il y a dans les verres.  
Arrivés devant la triste taverne, Kiba m'adresse un sourire plein de dents, sourire que je lui rends au centuple.  
- Écoute, on va l'attendre à l'intérieur. Aka, tu restes dehors.  
- Grrouarr !  
- Il n'a pas l'air d'accord.  
- Il doit apprendre l'autorité.  
À la vérité, je suis plus disposé à lui arracher les coucougnettes à coup de croc qu'à lui obéir, et pourtant, je vais obéir. L'établissement étant interdit à nos amis les bêtes, il vaut mieux se plier à la loi, plutôt que d'apporter une masse d'emmerder à la gentille famille qui est la mienne.  
Du dehors, je n'ose imaginer ce qui se passe à l'intérieur, pendant que les deux gars attendent leur belle. Car Hinata est belle, n'en déplaise à certaines fangirls hystériques, d'ailleurs, si j'étais humain, je me ferais un plaisir de lui faire le coup de la crème fraiche (vous savez, celle qu'on bat, qu'on fouette et qu'on passe à la casserole). Bref, les deux zigotos entrent dans le bar.  
Je peux deviner sans problèmes qu'ils vont commander des boissons alcoolisées (vu que personne n'est là pour les surveiller) et qu'ils vont s'attabler dans un coin sombre et attendre dans un silence religieux. Comme deux branques.  
Cette fois, le scénario va changer légèrement, voyez plutôt :  
- Heuu... hem... Shino ?  
- Mh ?  
- T'as une copine ?  
Arrggggh ! Le con ! Oui j'entends tout, c'est que voyez-vous, moi et mon maîmaître, des liens très profonds nous unissent, même s'il n'a pas réussi à me violer, c'est-à-dire qu'on peut se comprendre sans se parler et à distance (pas trop tout de même). Résultat : je subis ses conneries sans rien pouvoir faire.  
- Pourquoi tu poses cette question subitement ?  
- Ben, ça m'intéresse.  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.  
- Hé beeen... Figure-toi que... depuis quelques temps... ça me turlupine tu sais.  
C'est pas un gros mot « turlupine » ? Non, ben en tous cas, ça y ressemble.  
- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.  
Net, franc et direct. Je l'aime, ce gars avec ses lunettes noires !  
- Akamaru ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
Je me consume de honte à cause de mon maître. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je réponds à Hinata et son cousin qui viennent d'arriver devant le bar et me trouvent là, abandonné, tel un vulgaire caniche à poils longs au début de l'été.  
- Muuf !  
- Kiba t'a laissé ici. Il aurait dû te laisser chez lui, avec les autres chiens de la famille.  
Non, il faut que je le surveille.  
Elle m'ébouriffe tendrement le poil. J'adore les filles, j'adore qu'on me câline.  
- Bon chien.  
Je sais !!!  
Ils entrent et je ne peux pas ne pas remarquer que le cousin la suit toujours, peut-être qu'il doit jouer le rôle de chaperon ? Ça ne serait pas du luxe. Il en aurait fallu un aussi pour le Shino.  
Heureusement, la venu des Hyuga interrompt la conversation des deux gars qui se lèvent avec galanterie pour accueillir les demoiselles, pardon, la demoiselle.  
- Hinata ! C'est chouette que tu aies pu venir !  
- Bonjour Shino, Kiba. Neji va rester avec nous. Il me raccompagnera.  
- Génial ! On commande ?  
On commande, on commande, c'est surtout le début de la beuverie qui est commandé. Aussi lorsqu'ils sortent, une poignée d'heures plus tard, Neji fait un rempart de son corps à Hinata pour lui éviter de voir le désastreux spectacle de Kiba qui fait tourner son tee-shirt au dessus de sa tête en chantant, soutenu par Shino qui a, je vous jure que c'est vrai, une tête de jour d'enterrement.  
Moi, je vois tout ça de loin. En effet, une bande de cabots pelés fort sympathiques m'ont invité à partager leur poubelle et leur soirée, ce qui ne se refuse pas, vu que je suis sur leur territoire.  
Bref, j'ai vaguement conscience que les humains discutent devant le bar mais je m'en contrefous, mes hôtes sont exquis.  
- Nnauuh ! 'Tends !  
- Quoi ?  
- 'Nata ! Sh'no ! Ça va pas !  
- Quoi Kiba ?  
- Akaaa fugué ! J'l'avais laissé là.  
- C'est pas la première fois, non ?  
- Nan… mais…  
- Mais ?  
- Faut qu'il me rentre chez moi !  
Neji détourne le regard ; lui, il se charge de sa cousine et les deux autres peuvent crever la bouche ouverte, il s'en bat l'œil comme de son premier shuriken.  
- Je m'en occupe, lâche Shino, comme s'il acceptait de se faire ouvrir le bide avec un croc de boucher.  
Et là, le chienchien fidèle et aimant que je suis aurait dû faire gaffe, mais que voulez-vous, pour une fois que j'étais en compagnie d'autre chose qu'un humain obsédé et crétin ! Il faut bien profiter de la vie. Et lorsque je réalise enfin que je dois bouger, c'est la catastrophe. Il est parti, seul et bourré avec un mec qu'il rêve de retourner comme un pan-cake à la première occasion. Je me précipite donc à leur poursuite, en imaginant ce qui m'attend : une scène d'ébats contre-nature ou le cadavre de Kibounet déchiqueté par un essaim de punaises ?  
Ce qui me parvient de la chambre du maître adoré est pire encore. Mais j'ai tout de même la preuve que j'arrive à temps.  
- Déshabille-toi, fait-il avec diplomatie et la bouche pâteuse.  
Le raffinement personnifié. J'ai déjà dit que c'était le roi des gentlemen mon crétin de maître ?  
- Pardon ?  
- Ben, si tu me fais confiance, vire ton déguisement d'homme invisible.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Pour te voir à poil.  
Et te sauter dessus ! Mais comment en sont-ils arrivés là ? J'aurais dû rester devant la porte comme un cabot obéissant.  
Avant que je puisse protester par des grognements agressifs ou par une attaque brutale, je vois le déguisé se pencher sur mon maître lui-même avachi sur son lit, rougissant et tremblant.  
Oh mon Dieu !  
- Tu vas bien, Kiba ?  
Je rêve, pas une once de colère dans sa voix : il est véritablement inquiet pour la santé mentale de mon maîtrounet ! Comment je le sais ? Les bêtes sentent ces choses-là.  
Je me faufile, oublieux de mes velléités interventionnistes.  
- Shino, tu veux pas ?  
Erhg ! Quel air de chien battu ! Je ne sais pas si c'est répertorié dans les techniques légales des ninjas mais en tous cas, les yeux du cocker abandonné sur le bord de la route un week-end de juillet, ça peut porter ses fruits.  
- Tu devrais t'allonger, Kiba. Tu dois avoir de la fièvre.  
- Bonne idée ! Tu viens ?  
- Kiba. Tu es étrange aujourd'hui.  
Mon maîmaître n'en mène pas large.  
Un regard de petit cocker timide, le genre de regard qui va comme un gant à Hinata, pas des masses à Kibounet, un petit regard de ce genre et Shino s'immobilise. C'est vrai, ça doit choquer.  
- Shino... chuichérieu.  
- Pardon ?  
- Je suis sérieux. Tu veux pas dormir avec moi ?  
Ah ! Ça lui en bouche un coin l'homme invisible ! Faut dire que s'il doutait de l'état de santé mental de Kiba, maintenant, c'est sa moralité qui l'interpelle.  
Je veux bien rouler un patin à Rock Lee s'il ne lance pas sur la seconde une nuée de bêbêtes sur le pauvre idiot qui lui sert de coéquipier.  
Heuuu... êrk ! Je vais devoir aller lécher le nez à gros sourcils ! C'est affreux, y'a trop de poils sur ce gars, ça doit coller à la langue. Tout ça pour dire que le maître des insectes ne l'a pas encore livré à ses bestioles mangeuses de chair humaine et le contemple juste bizarrement.  
- Tu es ivre, Kiba, l'abus d'alcool perturbe ta vision des choses.  
Pour une fois qu'il dit un truc intelligent, lui.  
- Nan ! Même sobre ça le fait.  
- Tu devrais dormir. Demain matin, les choses seront plus claires.  
- Mais je préfère quand c'est flou.  
Je me décide à intervenir. Encore un peu et il risque de se livrer à des confidences embarrassantes.  
- Quand c'est flou, t'es bandant à mort !  
Trop tard. Mais ça vaut son pesant de cacahuètes, cette gueule ébahie de l'homme aux lunettes fumées. Rien que pour ça, je ne regrette pas d'avoir oublié de réagir. Et ce débile de Kiba qui sourit de toutes ses crocs, l'air extatique, il m'aura tout fait. Mais ce n'est pas encore le pire. Ce qui me laisse bête comme un coq qui aurait pondu un œuf, c'est plutôt l'effluve de phéromones qui vient me chatouiller le museau. La surprise, c'est que la délicieuse fragrance de l'excitation ne vient pas de Kiba (qui, lui, pue simplement l'alcool) mais de son coéquipier, muet de stupeur.

**A SUIVRE...**  
et puis des reviews, bordel ! quand on aime, on le dit ! (quand on n'aime pas, c'est pareil, ça fait avancer les auteurs !)


	4. mais comme il y est pas

Base : Naruto

Genre : humour, parodie de conte (?!) et PWP assumé alors, ne cherchez pas l'histoire, y'a pas d'histoire, POV d'Akamaru

Statut : en cours. trois chapitres prévus.

Pairing : KibaxShino ! Avant y'a une tentative misérable de KibaxAkamaru, mais la SPA nous a menacé d'un procès si on le faisait.

Rating : M, pasque y'a plein de groooos moooots rhoooo !

Disclamer : Ouiiiii Graaaand Maaaîîîître Sacréééé du Cuuulte du Mangaaaa Diviiinnn KISHIIIMOOOTOOO c'est toi et toi seul qui a su créer et donner vie à ton image à tous nos héros préférés ! (Ça change rien, j'en veux un quand même) et la petite merdeuse en rouge est de Perrault (qui l'a piquée au folklore, alors on est quitte).

**Le petit chien rouge qui chaperonne le loup  
**

_« Promenons-nous dans les bois, pendant que le loup n'y est pas, si le loup y était, il nous mangerait, mais comme il n' y est pas, il nous mangera pas. »_

_Traditionnel populaire. _

**

* * *

**

**Épisode 4 : mais comme il y est pas, il nous mangera pas ! **

Debout, planté dans la chambre comme une betterave dans son potager, Shino exhale la douce senteur du mâle en rut. Et tout ce qui me reste à faire, c'est hurler à la mort, les croquer jusqu'au sang ou espérer une attaque surprise d'un groupe de ninjas ennemis assoiffés de sang pour mettre fin à cette situation intolérable. Les méchants ninjas n'étant plus ce qu'ils étaient, les deux compères continuent leur petit mélo sans faire attention au pauvre cabot qui meurt de honte sous le lit (moi, quoi).

Kiba, toujours victime d'une alcoolémie dramatique tire à lui son coéquipier, toujours muet de stupeur en souriant de toutes ses quatre-vingt dix dents bien aiguisées. Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris de la connerie qu'il nous sert ?

- Aller viens... je t'assure que c'est bon en plus.

Un haussement de sourcil dubitatif. On la lui fait pas au Shino.

- Et qu'est-ce qui me l'assure ?

- J'suis un dieu du sexe.

Là j'ai du mal à garder mon sérieux. Surtout quand on sait que tout ce que le pauvre petit s'est déjà tapé, ce sont surtout des plats de nouilles. Bon, d'accord, y'avait aussi des filles, mais plus proches du plat de nouilles que d'un gars comme Shino.

- T'es surtout prétentieux.

- Faut pas juger avant de voir.

- C'est tout vu.

- Naaan ! Pars pas.

Alors que je sens clairement le Shino refouler de toutes ses forces son instinct de mâle pour prendre la fuite (ce type est un roc !), une plainte misérable s'élève de l'oreiller dans lequel mon con de maître a fourré sa tête.

Il couine et se.. pelotonne (!?) sur son lit de souffrances. Ce gars n'a aucune fierté. Ou alors il est réellement mordu.

- Je te veux vraiment, Shino. Tu sais quoi ?

- Nh ?

Je crois que ça veut dire « je ne veux pas le savoir ».

- Je craque trop pour toi.

J'ai honte d'être le chien de ce gros débile qui réussit à merveille à être à la fois fleur bleu et vulgaire. Nan, quand on a une once de fierté, on peut (à la limite) violer son coéquipier, mais pas lui faire des déclaration de romans à l'eau de rose.

- J'te jure. J'ai trop...

il va dire une connerie.

-... trop envie de t'embrasser. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Je l'avais prévu !

- Kiba.

Et l'autre, sérieux comme un pape.

- Tu es sérieux.

Il hoche la tête. Bien sûr qu'il est sérieux, on ne s'humilie pas pour la franche rigolade chez nous !

- Ben ouais, ça se voit pas ?

- Pas vraiment.

Ho ! Je rêve ou il vient de sourire ? Oui, vous avez bien compris, ladies and no gentlemen (s'il y a un homme dans le coin, qu'il se dénonce !) ! Il sourit et... deuxième miracle en moins de trente secondes : il enlève ses lunettes d'aveugle !

- Kiba, je ne savais pas que tu étais comme ça.

_Moi non plus._ Sinon ça fait un bail que je l'aurais émasculé à coup de croc pour lui apprendre à vivre.

- Tais-toi.

- Hein ?

- Pas toi, Akamaru.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

- Que je suis un pervers.

L'information, bien que tout à fait exacte, laisse de marbre l'homme plus si invisible que ça.

- Je ne croies pas que tu sois un pervers.

- Ah ?

- La perversion est une question de subjectivité.

- Ah bon ?

Je suis sûr qu'il n'a rien comprit.

- La perversion est juste l'incarnation à travers une norme morale du besoin anthropologique d'assumer la honte ontologique de l'Homme à travers un rôle social.

_Ouais, je l'ai lu dans un bouquin, moi aussi._

- Gnéé ?

- T'es pas un pervers.

- J'sais bien, c'est ce con de clebs qui pense le contraire.

Je grogne en montrant les crocs. C'est que ça va pas se passer comme ça ce binz ! Il a beau adhérer à la non-perversion de Kibouchounet, c'est pas une raison pour céder si facilement. Il a aucune retenue ce gars ou quoi ?

Il s'approche dangereusement de Kiba. Et moi qui le croyait irréprochable ce gars fourré aux mouches. Va falloir revoir ma vision du monde.

- Ton chien se goure.

- En fait, maugréé mon maître en s'alanguissant sur son lit, il a parié que je me ferais bouffé par tes insectes avant d'avoir pu poser la main sur toi.

- C'est quoi l'enjeu du pari ?

_Trois mois d'exemption de brossage de poil !_

- J'sais pas... j'étais trop sûr de perdre.

L'homme invisible ôte son manteau. Par toutes les roubignolles du premier Hokage, il a encore plein de vêtements en dessous, tout n'est pas encore perdu.

Je saisis le manteau au vol et le lui tend innocemment.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Il a qu'il préfère encore perdre la face que l'honneur de son maître. Mon Dieu, je vais être la risée de tous les chiens ninjas pour les dix ans à venir.

- Il veut pas perdre son pari.

- Trop tard, murmure Shino pour lui-même.

On dirait qu'il le fais simplement exprès pour m'embêter. Alors je grogne, me jette entre lui et le lit. Il me regarde sans frémir et une mouche sort de sa manche... oups. L'a pas l'air content content de mon opposition.

- Il est têtu hein ? Rigole Kiba en me filant un coup de pompe dans le train.

Mais il se prend pour qui ce crétin ?

- Fous le dehors alors...

QUOIIII ? Il se propose de m'exclure de la vie de mon maîmaître adoré, bien aimé et tendrement chéri ?

- Parce qu'il est un peu jeune pour voir ça.

Gegneuuuh ! Le truc que nul n'espérait jamais voir de sa vie : Shino sans lunettes et rougissant comme une adolescente en fleur. Et pour qui il me prend aussi. Moi, trop jeune ? Ha ha ha ! Il était encore en couche culotte, je me tapais déjà toute les chiennes du secteur. Gamin va !

Kiba secoue la tête. Normal, il vient de partager mon indignation.

- Ça va...

Et puis il est tellement obsédé par l'image de Shino s'approchant peu à peu de lui, au point que seul la moitié de la longueur d'un kunai sépare leurs deux visages.

Mais c'est qu'il insiste l'autre.

- Kiba. Fais une chose pour moi, tu veux bien ?

- Sûr.

C'est sûr et plutôt deux fois qu'une.

- Fais sortir ton chien.

- Hein?

_HEIN ?_

- Pas de problème.

_Pas question._

- Grrr !

- Sois gentil, Akamaru.

- C'est la première fois que je vois un chien voyeur, tu sais.

_Moi, voyeur jamais !_

- Alors sors.

Je rêve, ce crétin complet m'a filé un coup de pied !

- Dehors, c'est pas pour les canidés ce qui va suivre.

**Fin**  
pour les mineures (on peut toujours rêver)

**A SUIVRE...** pour toutes les autres perverses.  
La suite étant subordonnée au nombre de review positives, n'hésitez pas à demander (parce que Jimi déteste écrire des scènes crues et explicites s'il n'est pas vivement encouragé à le faire !)


	5. il nous mangera pas !

Base : Naruto

Genre : humour, parodie de conte (?!) et PWP assumé alors, ne cherchez pas l'histoire, y'a pas d'histoire, POV d'Akamaru

Statut : en cours. trois chapitres prévus.

Pairing : KibaxShino ! Avant y'a une tentative misérable de KibaxAkamaru, mais la SPA nous a menacé d'un procès si on le faisait.

Rating : M, pasque y'a plein de groooos moooots rhoooo !

Disclamer : Ouiiiii Graaaand Maaaîîîître Sacréééé du Cuuulte du Mangaaaa Diviiinnn KISHIIIMOOOTOOO c'est toi et toi seul qui a su créer et donner vie à ton image à tous nos héros préférés ! (Ça change rien, j'en veux un quand même) et la petite merdeuse en rouge est de Perrault (qui l'a piquée au folklore, alors on est quitte).

**Le petit chien rouge qui chaperonne le loup  
**

_« Promenons-nous dans les bois, pendant que le loup n'y est pas, si le loup y était, il nous mangerait, mais comme il n' y est pas, il nous mangera pas. »_

_Traditionnel populaire. _

**

* * *

**

**Épilogue  
Et au matin, le loup l'a mangée  
('tain, c'est pas la même histoire !)**

De l'autre côté de la porte, j'entends tout, je sens tout, je devine tout. Et j'ai envie de me pendre, vous voyez ça, un pauvre chien ninja rude et coriace rendu suicidaire par son maître aux mœurs contre nature ! D'un autre côté, j'ai aussi très envie de lacérer la porte de mes griffes, histoire de leur couper l'envie de faire quoi que ce soit. Ceci dit, il y en a un qui est trop bourré pour entendre mes protestations et l'autre qui est tellement bizarre que ça doit l'exciter, les cris de cabot désespéré.  
« Hé Shino ?  
- Oui.  
Oulalalala ! Je la sens mâle cette atmosphère saturée de testostérone.  
- T'as bien commencé, continue.  
- Quoi donc.  
- À te dépoiler.  
_Nnnoooonnn !_  
Un grincement de sommier. Non ne monte pas sur le lit, va-t-en de là tout de suite.  
Un couinement et deux souffles rauques. Des bruits infâmes de succion... Lâche-le ! Arrête de lui bouffer la bouche comme ça !  
- Shino...  
Mais c'est quoi cette voix sexy de mâle en rut ? Mais où est passé le débile bourré ?  
- Kiba...  
Rien qu'au ton de la voix, je sens qu'il est prêt à enlever tout le reste tout de suite et sans se faire prier en plus.  
Les froissements de tissus qui suivent confirment mes pires craintes. Je grogne, sans aucun effet.  
De nouveau halètements me font regretter de ne pas être sourd.  
- Hmmm Shino... lèche pas là...  
- Pourtant, ils disent pas non, tu sais que t'es tout dur, là ?  
« Ils », qui ça « ils » ? Il le lèche où ? L'image mentale de Kiba répond à ma question : Shino lui mastique les tétons avec entrain, les joues en feu, un filet de salive gouttant sur son menton. Mais pourquoi il m'envoie ce genre d'image mentale mon maîmaître ? C'est comme s'il me forçait à regarder un porno amateur ça ! C'est de la maltraitance !  
- Je suis dur ailleurs, et je ne dirais pas non là non plus, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?  
Il doit très bien voir puisque Kiba poussa un gémissement rauque surexcité.  
- Je garde ma bouche pour le reste si tu n'y voies aucun inconvénient.  
- Mmh (smouitch) aucun... mmh ahh (smouiiiitch) du tout...  
C'est sûr qu'elle a l'air bien occupée ailleurs, sa bouche.  
Les séries des smouitch, smack, lap lap, slurp et autres manifestations de succion, de caresse, de léchouillage, se succèdent avec une régularité de coucou suisse. J'ai envie de vomir... ou de commettre deux meurtres... au choix.  
Un grincement de sommier plus tard et des bruits de tissus froissé me font comprendre ce que je ne veux pas comprendre : à poil sous les draps.  
- Putain ! J'avais jamais remarqué que t'étais aussi bien gaulé, Shino.  
Pas de réponse, juste...  
- Mmmhh... aaahh... Kiba... t'as les mains chaudes...  
- Je peux venir voir de plus près alors ?  
- Fais bien ce que tu veux.  
Smouiiitch... mmmmhuu mmhhuuhhh... Je transcrit comme je l'entends, m'est avis qu'ils doivent respirer par le nez pour un bon moment ces deux-là.  
Ils s'arrêtent. Une effluve de phéromones me parvient, nuancée par une légère touche de... peur ? C'est mon Kibounet qui a peur ? Mais qu'est-ce que ce malade lui fait ? Les tentacules, les menottes, la chantilly ?  
Très vite, la réponse arrive, sous forme d'une question que je ne comprends pas.  
- Elles risquent pas de sortir ?  
Qui va sortir d'où ? « Elle risque de sortir », s'il est à poil, elle doit déjà être sortie sa baguette magique. Ou alors, ils en sont déjà là, il s'attend à ce que la purée pour adulte gicle de partout ? Mais de quoi il parle ? Et pourquoi ça lui fait peur ?  
- Non, je les contrôle.  
Il contrôle quoi ? C'est un gentleman, il se retient pour qu'ils jouissent synchrone ? Il contrôle quoi ? Ses pulsions de bête ? Parce que là c'est raté pour le coup.  
- Ouais, mais sous l'effet du plaisir, tu pourrais perdre toute maîtrise de toi... et savoir que tous ces insectes ne sont pas loin...  
Aaaeuurhgheuu ! Les bêbêtes. Je les avait oubliées celle-là. Comment peut-il tripoter de partout un type qui risque de pisser des mouches par tous les pores de la peau d'une minute à l'autre ? C'est complètement con mais j'aimerais tellement qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux, à poil, poisseux (faut vraiment que j'explique à cause de quoi ?), essoufflés, dans un lit envahi de punaises. Ouais ça peut être sympa.  
- Non, nous vivons en symbioses, elles savent quand il ne faut pas déranger. Pas comme ton chien mal élevé.  
_Quoïï ?_  
- Ton chien qui gratte à la porte depuis tout à l'heure.  
- Il veut participer, plaisante ce con.  
Sûrement pas ! Touchez un seul de mes poils et j'appelle la SPA !  
- Tu trouves pas qu'on en fait déjà assez en matière de sexe déviant ?  
- Je croyais que c'était pas de la perversion ?  
- Non, c'est de la déviance.  
- Mais c'est bon.  
- Mh.  
- Surtout si tu continues comme ça avec ta main là.  
- Ici ?  
- Un peu plus haut... là... bien... mhh oui iciiiiii !  
Pitié ! Arrêtez ça tout de suite.  
- Continues, Shino.  
- Comme ça ?  
- Mouaaaahooohhouiii !  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui fait ? S'il y a un dieu quelque part, qu'il arrête ça immédiatement.  
- Tiens, puisque t'as l'air d'aimer ça.  
Maintenant je sais, il n'y a pas de dieu.  
- 'Tain, arrête Shino, j'suis vidé là.  
- J'vois ça.  
- Dis... d'où tu sors ça ?  
C'est quoi cette question perverse ? Il veut pas un dessin en plus !  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Ben ça. J'ai jamais autant joui en me tripotant avant. Rien qu'avec les mains, t'es adroit de tes dix doigts, toi.  
Je veux pas savoir.  
- Tu veux que je te montre tout ce que je sais faire avec mes doigts ?  
Mais j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas savoir !  
- Moui, couine mon maître (que je renie) d'une voix hésitante, mais pas les dix à la fois, steup'.  
- Laisse tomber, c'est pas à faire à la légère.  
- Allez !  
Un bruit confus de lutte et des gémissements... pas de lutte du tout, le sommier qui grince terriblement, le bruit de draps qui tombent par terre, que j'imagine s'entortiller autour des deux gamins.  
Un halètement...  
- Faut pas... faire ça.... sans lubrifier...  
- Ben... j't'en prie. T'as la langue bien pendue aujourd'hui.  
- Mais toi aussi, t'as de la salive à utiliser...  
Griiince Griiince griiince fait le sommier.  
Haaaa haaaa haaaa pas lààààààà fait Kiba.  
Hmmm hnn hann Kiba, fait Shino.  
- Doucement... pas là.... siii là en fait... ça chatouiiiiiiille !  
_Kiba, si tu fais la fille, je te bouffe les couilles !_  
- Aka ! S'pèce de voyeur !  
- Groumpf ! Groaar ! Mais c'est faux en plus, je ne vois rien.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?  
- Qu'il voudrait voir.  
- Il sait pas ouvrir la porte tout seul ?  
- Ben.. en fait si.  
C'est vrai ça, tant qu'elle n'est pas verrouillée, je peux très bien appuyer sur la poignée et pousser la porte ensuite, mais va savoir pourquoi, j'étais persuadé qu'ils avaient fermé à clé. Peut-être parce qu'ils s'exercent au sport en chambre, allez savoir. J'entre en poussant des grognements terrorisants et je regrette immédiatement de ne pas être resté  
Il est à genoux, la croupe au vent, et Shino sous est sous lui et lui caresses l'entrecuisse avec passion (l'est pas dégouté), et lui... il maintient la tête pile poil au bon endroit. Et Kiba lape, comme un chaton lape une assiette de lait. Mais il n'a aucune fierté ! Il lui lèchouille la queue sans aucune trace de gêne ou de dégoût. Remarque, ça a l'air plein de bonne viande, j'morderais bien un coup moi aussi. Il mordille, lui, mais juste un peu, juste pour faire bander encore plus son coéquipier. Et il a l'air d'aimer ça en plus. Et il a la main... urhk ! Sa main qui masse les valseuses de Shino... mais comment il peut faire ça ? Il les... met en bouche aussi goulûment que le sexe du même Shino, il suce avec autant d'entrain, il bave de partout mais ça doit être le cadet de ses soucis.  
Mon Dieu, pour son dépucelage anal il a choisi la position la plus honteuse et excitante... (ça va je suis pas de marbre non plus).  
_Tu sais comment on appelle ça, Kinounet mon maîtrounet ? Un tête à cul !_  
- Toi ta gueule.  
- Pardon ?  
- Nan, je parle au chien.  
Shino ne se laisse pas distraire et retourne à sa besogne. Aux gémissements affolés et suraigus de Kiba, je devine que ça doit être bon d'avoir une langue chaude et mouillée entre les fesses. Il le caresse aussi sensuellement que l'idée que je me fais d'une caresse de prostitué : effleurant la peau doucement, du bout des doigts, remontant le long des cuisses, laissant la peau rouge et frissonnante. Entre les jambes. Et il niche son visage entre ses fesses sans la moindre hésitation. Mais il a fait ça toute sa vie ou quoi ?  
Je vois avec soulagement le gars du dessous repousser celui du dessus, et puis avec horreur, ce même gars du dessous passer derrière, au dessus, et le gars du dessus se mettre à quatre patte, creuser les hanches, caler ses coudes dans le matelas.  
La bête à deux dos commence à bouger lentement, par saccades.  
- J'y vais.  
- Mais dis pas, fais-le.  
- Hnn.. hngg... Kiba, t'es étroit.  
- Force... iiiyyhaaah ! Force pas trop en fait.  
Des gémissements rauques et chauds, des murmures excités, des halètements sensuels, graves, parfois dérapant dans les aigus, des grognements d'effort... Pire, des effluves de testostérones, l'odeur poisseuse de la sueur, celle plus âcre du sperme... Au fait, vous savez que je peux les différencier simplement à l'odeur de leur sperme ? C'est génial un odorat de chien, hein ?  
- Ki... Kiba ça va ?  
- Oui... hnn... encore, viens.  
Splouitch !  
Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui a provoqué ce bruit... de succion, de mouillé... de gluant... de poisseux.. d'excitant.  
- Aaaahhhh !  
Ça c'est Kiba.  
- C'est... c'est tout rentré ?  
Ben non, de là où je suis, j'vois bien qu'il y a encore un peu de marge  
- Endure encore un peu...  
Il est monté comme un taureau ce Shino.  
- Ouais ce serait du gâchis de pas en profiter.  
Je rêve ou cette petite catin qui me sert de maître vient d'intervenir dans mes pensées pour faire ses commentaires obscènes ?  
Je rêve pas, d'ailleurs, il est en train de m'envoyer une image mentale de ce qu'il ressent de sa position... je veux mourir.  
- Kiba, je vais bouger.  
- Ben vas-y.  
Et c'est parti... le lit grince à mort, les lattes ploient sous la force des assauts du maître des insectes. Les gémissements se font cris, exclamations, puis hurlements, et puis leurs voix se mêlent, s'encourageant mutuellement à continuer, à s'étreindre avec plus de vigueur.  
Les cris se perdent dans des aigus inimaginables, ils suffoquent, ils soupirent.  
La température dans la pièce a augmenté d'un coup, brusquement, accompagnée de vagues de phéromones qui, même moi, me font couiner comme une chienne en chaleur. Sont fous ces cons.  
- Shinooo... je viens.  
- Attends... hnn... aaahh hahhaa... encore un peu. Mmhh attends-moi.  
- Vite... j'en peux plus.  
- Bientôt... han.. hen... hnn... là... je viens...  
Les voix excitées, sensuelles, s'élèvent l'une après l'autre, dans une plainte de plaisir. Le lit cogne une dernière fois violemment contre le mur, les sommier ploie, une latte explose, et ils poussent un dernier cri.

Alors que je suis mort deux fois, une fois de honte, une deuxième fois à cause des effluves asphyxiantes de phéromones, et que je repose sous le lit, je les entends nettement s'installer confortablement sous la couette, s'essuyant sans aucune répugnance sur les draps.  
Reprenant leur souffle, ils se couchent, et je vois la main de Kiba qui cherche le drap tombé par terre dans la mêlée, le trouve, le ramasse et l'étale sur eux deux.  
Il m'a l'air d'avoir complètement dessoûlé et de réaliser seulement maintenant ce qu'il vient de faire. J'espère qu'il va être dévoré par la honte.  
- Shino, en fait, t'es un mec facile, non ?  
Raté.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?  
- Ben t'as l'air d'avoir de l'expérience et puis... t'as pas du tout hésité au début.  
- Et alors ?  
- Normalement, quand un mec te fait du plat, tu réfléchis quand même un peu avant de sauter le pas.  
- Et toi alors ?  
Lui ? C'est une bête, c'est tout.  
- Moi c'est différent, je suis amoureux, moi.  
Ce qui faut pas entendre. Il serait capable de tomber amoureux d'une éponge à récurer s'il arrivait à se branler avec. Bon, peut-être pas mais pas loin.  
Il se redresse, s'écarte un peu de mon maître adoré et le fixe bizarrement.  
- Amoureux ?  
Faut dire, moi aussi je suis septique. Toute personne qui connaît Kiba et son comportement détraqué avec les filles et les plats de nouilles instantanées est en droit d'avoir de sérieux doutes.  
- Depuis trois jours au moins. T'imagine la pression.  
Shino se rallonge un peu plus pensif qu'il ne s'était levé.  
- Trois jours et tu acceptes de te faire prendre...  
- Ouais.  
Le maître des insectes hésite deux secondes avant de continuer, comme à contre cœur.  
- Imagine un peu ce que je suis capable de faire, depuis trois ans que j'attends moi. »

**FIN**

Ouf ! Citron du point de vue d'un chien, ça, c'est fait.  
La suite c'est AkaxKibaxShino ! (non, là, on déconne vraiment !)  
Quoique... si vous en voulez... reviewez =)


End file.
